Tamaki's Struggle
by otakutothestars12
Summary: This is my re-edited and re-uploaded first fanfic. I merged the first chapter with the 2nd and made spelling corrections. So please, enjoy HaruxTama: Tamaki said he would be there for Haruhi, he meant it.


Tamaki promised Haruhi that he would be there for her. He meant it, this is how our story begins. It had been a long day at the Host Club. (In fact was the last day of school until summer break.) So there was a lot more customers than usual.

From hosting to making commoner's coffee, Haruhi was exhausted."Sempai, I'll be leaving now." Haruhi told Tamaki after they finished cleaning up.

"Be careful, my daughter!" Tamaki said with a kitty-like expression on his face. Haruhi rolled her eyes, and walked out of the music room. As Haruhi was walking, she thought:"I wonder what Tamaki-sempai

does after school?" "Probably gets his nails done." She laughed at the thought. Haruhi then heard footsteps, she turned around but no one was there. She figured it was the twins, so she shouted "Nice try guys! Now come out here!" No one came out. Haruhi just kept walking, until she heard the footsteps again. "Hikaru, Kaoru! Come out here!" Then a voice, "I've been waiting for you Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi took a step back. "Who are you?!" She said as she was staring at a teenager, with dark-green hair, a long brown trenchcoat, and lavender eyes. The young man had a orangey older. "Come with me Fujioka." "No." Haruhi took another step back.

The young man hammer-punched Haruhi, Haruhi's vision went black. Haruhi was kidnapped. That night, Tamaki was having a nightmare."Haruhi... H-Haruhi HARUHI!!" Tamaki woke up in a cold sweat and breathing very hard. "J-Just a d-dream.." "Jeez, feeling my heart rate over just a dream." "What's this?" Tamaki looked with the piece of paper with puzzlement. "I have Haruhi Fujioka, come find me." "What?! Ha-ru-hi.."

Tamaki was too tired to find the man. Tamaki fell asleep once again.

The next morning Tamaki tried calling Haruhi. "Ha-ru-hi!~ Please answer your phone!~" Tamaki said as he was leaving **ANOTHER **message on Haruhi's cell Tamaki thought of the ransom note on his bead. "Oh no, Haruhi has gone missing..AGAIN!!"Tamaki ran to get his cell phone and called Kyoya-sempai. "Kyoya! Haruhi has gone missing!! AGAIN!!" "Tamaki, do you have any idea what time it is?" "Yes, it is Look-For-Haruhi-time!" "Tamaki, Haruhi is not missing again."

"Just go back to sleep." "Kyoya! I am telling you! Haruhi is missing!" "Ugh, fine, I will search with you. But if she's asleep at home I'll kick your ass." Kyoya said as he was putting on his glasses. "Fine, but I'm sure of it this time." "I'm calling everyone else." Tamaki called everyone else in the host club, the twins came to Tamaki's house with a Cami army uniform, war paint under there eyes, and a headband tied around there heads.

"Were ready for anything, boss!" The twins said in unison. "Takashi, are you ready?" Takashi responded with a "Mm". "Guys, please read this." Tamaki said with his hair over his eyes. The members read the note. "Oh there gonna get it now!" The twins said in unison. "Let's get Haruhi back."

* * *

When Haruhi came too, she was tied up and a piece of duck tape was over her mouth. She looked around,she appeared to be in a shed. No one was around so she tried desperately to get out of the knot. Haruhi was successful and got her hands out of the tie. She ripped of her duck tape Haruhi tried not to scream."Dammit." Haruhi said though her teeth. "Man, were is the exit in this place? Haruhi said pacing around. Then she heard a door open. "Oh no! If that man sees me untied, it will be the end of me!!"

She quickly tied herself up again and put the duck tape on her mouth. "Ah, my little kitten, your awake." Haruhi's duck tape fell off her face. "Eh, your tape fell off!" The dark-haired man said as he was holding her chin."

"I know your secret Haruhi." "Who are you?!" "If you must know, my name is Takeshi Kuze." "The Ouran Oranges?!" "Ah, you remembered so easily!" "How could I forget, it was only a few weeks ago!" "I couldn't stand losing to the likes of you!" Takeshi said as he took of his wig and contacts. Reveling dark brown eyes and light brown hair. "So, you kidnapped me? To get revenge." "Not only because of that, my parents are very abusive. They beat me, everyday. Because I lost to the Host Club." "Oh, I'm sorry about that, but, that's no excuse to kidnap me." "Well, now that you know, I have to kill you." "What?!" Takeshi pulled out a sword. "Where the.." "The sword? My family runs a sword smith." "Mother, not now this is too soon." Haruhi thought as Takeshi was coming towards her. "Not now..."

Author's Note: Gah! I can't believe that my edits didn't save the first time!! I edited a lot of things and I guess I forgot to save them. I hope this is long enough, I am currently working on the next chapter sorry if it's a bit of a cliche, but it gets better. I just had to seperate this in another chapter to build up suspence. R&R Thanks for reading!


End file.
